Violet Hill
by bobbles34
Summary: Klaus and Cami part ways with the others for a year during the aftermath on the war on Claudia, to ensure Klaus stability and Hope's safety. Klamille centric.
1. There was snow

She's wiping his forehead with a cold cloth, wiping the blood away. He has fooled them all, thinking that he was out for Hayley. Out for blood. Oh, he made a scene that he had. But he ended up killing Dahlia, ended up being on their side and Cami couldn't be more relieved.

"I did what I had to do. You'll forgive me, love?" Cami sighs and he just gives her a crooked smile that she loves so much. She wipes a smear of blood off his cheek and his eyes bore into hers, drinking her in. He almost lost her.

His arms wrap around her, and she gives a tiny gasp. He pulls her into him, resting his head into her neck. She lets out a breath, relief flooding her body, having the man she loves, well, be the man she loves.

"This isn't healthy. For you. For me," Cami says hurriedly, "Maybe you should let them be. For a year. You and I, leave New Orleans. Hayley and Jackson go south. Marcel takes over for a little while. Come back in a year, then you guys can decide what to do," She looks over to see Hayley and gives her a little nod. Hayley nods back. "With calm heads." He pulls back from her and she tilts her head.

"Look I know that what I'm offering you don't think is safe for Hope. But this would be good for all of you, the separation. And I would go with you." She hesitantly leaves a kiss on his forehead, leaving to check on the newly revived Kol.

"I would take it, Nik" Rebekah says, leaning her head against a tree. "A year from all the chaos with the woman you love? Could be good for you. Do it for Hope, anyways."

Klaus' head is reeling from the offer.

He takes Cami's offer, as well as her hand, and he feels lost. Like he doesn't particularly know who he is and he feels like he lost the war. She drives and the night engulfs them. It's bittersweet, how they've all gone their separate ways. They disappear into the night, the world larger than they had taken it for


	2. If you love me

They didn'tstay in one place for long. Cami thought that by going to different places their minds would be slightly busy, and for Klaus that worked. At least for a month before Cami got a little restless and they decided to stay in Denver.

They didn't really say much, although Cami was anxious to talk. She needed to know how he was feeling. She needed to know if he was okay. But he seemed more at peace, as he always did with her. He smiled when he talked to her, laughed more.

"You know, dear, we could go anywhere in the world you want to." He said, looking out the window as Cami was attending to the furnace.

"I like it here. It's beautiful." Cami joined him on the sofa, and her eyes just trail his face.

"We could keep staying here, if you want." His eyes met hers and the world slowed.

"That would be like hiding. We have to go back eventually. It's your home, and eventually you'll have to see your family again." He seemed disappointed as he turned away from her, and she smiles softly.

"We can stay here until you're ready to go back. When the future doesn't seem so harmful for her. And you'll always have me." She puts her hand over his, and he squeezed it.

She feels like they are starting to get somewhere.

They start sharing the same bed, her excuse is for warmth. He sleeps in fits, nightmares and flashbacks and she holds him tightly, letting him know that she is right here. And sometimes when they are just lying there, their hands intertwined, she asks him, "Are you missing her?"

His silence is a yes and she lays her head on his shoulder.

She talks to Elijah from time to time, Klaus refuses. Whether it's in anger or remorse, she doesn't know but she updates him on everything.

"Sounds like he's in a pretty good place." Elijah says quietly and she sighs.

"I don't think we are quite there yet, Elijah. But we are getting somewhere."

"Are you together yet?" He asks, and Cami laughs, earning a chuckle from him.

"I don't think that is where his mind is, Elijah."

"You have time." He concedes and she smiles.

"As long as it takes."

He takes her out on a Sunday night, the lights twinkling above. They talk about anything under the sun, and a man with flowers hands one to Klaus.

"For your pretty girlfriend." and she could have sworn she saw him beam, thanking him politely before turning and sticking the flower behind her ear.

Cami's heart skips several heartbeats, and she wonders if it could always be this way.

He helps her cook, and she admires how well he can cook. He talks quietly to her and she wonders if this is him, the one behind the insane dictator. He laughs at something, and her hand slowly puts the knife she is holding. He's still talking and she puts her arms on his shoulders and he stops. Time stops, and he just looks at her with warmth and she reaches up, and he steps closer to her.

"Camille." He breathes, like a prayer, and Africa by Toto is playing in the distance. He can taste her breath, and he's not sure what she wants. They had this dynamic, simple yet complicated but he loves her, god he loves her. Wants her. Needs her.

"Kiss me." Klaus whispers, and she does.

Everything is deadly calm before the storm. She saw this coming, one day he would break beneath the things he was hiding.

He finds the pictures of Hope sent to her by Elijah.

He just starts breaking things in rage and she tells him to take it outside, get it out of his system. And when he was ready he could talk to her.

But it had been hours since then, and he wasn't back yet. She was worried about him, and worried for the people around him.

So she goes out to look for him, and as she's walking it begins to get dark. Cami decides to turn around, but slips and falls. The world grows despairingly black, but she sees yellow eyes and falls into the night.

She wakes up with a killer headache but she's warm and she knows he's home.

"You scared me." He pulls her closer to him, and she sighs.

"I worried about you."

"I would have come home," He runs his fingers through her hair, "I would always come back to you."

She smiles softly, snuggling into him.

"I believe you."

They still had miles to go.


	3. Won't you let me know?

_Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back! Enjoy, and as usual, I don't own any of this besides the story!_

Christmas was a quiet one, the snow piling up outside. Klaus was opening up more, as the sight of Hope's pictures didn't cause a mental breakdown. They were hanging up on the wall, in photo frames. The fire crackled, and it was just them. Hope's gift sent out, they settled for "A Christmas Story."

Tradition was tradition, Camille told him and he just kisses her cheek. This was them away from the darkness, the past that held them away from one another and the demons that controlled him. She loved this, but she knew this couldn't last for long. Eventually they would be back to their routine and he would fly off the handle at some point or the other.

She curled into him, cherishing these moments. Who knew how long they would last?

Elijah called every now and then, but Klaus didn't answer. Guilt was his problem, and Cami decided that going back to New Orleans was the only way to fix the problem.

There was still the nagging question: do they stay in New Orleans, or do they leave?

Cami wasn't all too sure.

She finally gets him to agree to visit New Orleans, but a few months before the trip, he proposed.

She had come home from the school she worked at, tired but happy. He was buried deep in a recipe, since now he really had nothing to do, no business to attend to. He seemed quite content on being the house-husband, and Cami decided he really needed a job.

_Husband._ Her breath caught her throat.

"Pictures are worth a thousand words, my dear." He quipped, and she chuckled.

"Yours is only worth, say, nine hundred." He laughed, and her heart skipped a beat. This was too good to be true, this life, it would disparate.

"How was work? Did you find out if you can contact the state about Jimmy's parents?" Cami sighed, taking her place beside him and took over cutting the carrots.

"It's taking longer than I hoped. Maybe we'll get an investigation soon." He leaned over and kissed her head, and Cami sucked in a breath.

"You seem to like this cooking thing." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and Cami rolled hers. "Maybe you could be a chef if I wasn't worried you would kill the whole staff."

Klaus laughed, "A good way to run things, if they can't do it right, do it yourself!"

"If my eyes could roll all the way back into my head, they would have by now." Cami joked, looking over his shoulder at the recipe. "Mm, seems fancy."

"It's an important dinner, my love."

"For what, I may ask?"

Klaus hummed to himself, "You'll see. Get cleaned up." And an hour later, they were seated at the table, and laughing over the next door neighbor's son and his fear of Klaus.

"He has every right to fear you! Need I remind you of the incident when his soccer ball just landed in our yard, and you had to go and give him your scary face?"

Klaus chuckled, "I hadn't meant for it to be that scary. No if I had, he'd have nightmares. My enemies do."

"He's ten!"

"He's learning early."

She just chuckled, twisting her pasta with her fork.

"Camille?" She looked up from her plate, and he intertwines their fingers.

"Remember when you asked me about Aiden, and I told you that had you believed my siblings, I would find you and profess my innocence to you? I was thinking that it didn't matter what setting we were in, whether it was the bar where I had left the hundred dollar tip or in the corner café where I opened up to you about Mikael's death. I would have always found you in the end. It would always be you. It is always going to be you, Camille. So, would you do me the honor of letting me love you for the rest of your life? Would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?"

Cami blinked, tears forming like little pools in her eyes. She was afraid everything would crumble at the seams. Always afraid of what was next. But he, right here in this moment, was solidifying their future and brushing away the fears. Of course, there was other things they would have to worry about, but he was going to be in the future with her. She was going to be in his future. Whatever they would face, they would face together.

"Yes! Yes, of course." She reached over, wiping away whatever tears were falling from his eyes, and couldn't prevent the ones falling from hers. It was like she washed away the misery, the anger built up inside of him, and he made her feel alive.

"Camille O'Connell, you have made me the happiest I thought I could ever be." He told her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Without thought, she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"_He tells me she's queen fit for a king."_ And that she was.


	4. I took my love (down to Violet Hill)

The drive to New Orleans was shorter; they had to stop less. They chatted amiably, Camille's eyes on the road, Klaus' eyes focused on his fiancée. The drive was daunting, Camille wasn't sure what was going to happen. Would they all truly forgive each other? She just sighed, and Klaus reached over to push her hair behind her ear and she looked over at him. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she returned it.

Whatever happened, they would face it together.

They made it to the compound unscathed, to a happy and bubbly Rebekah. Her hair was to her shoulders now, and she and Marcel were chatting happily while helping Klaus and Cami with their luggage.

"There's only enough here for a month, Cami!" Rebekah whispered good-naturedly, helping her with her bag. Cami shrugged, "I don't think we plan on staying, to be honest."

"Elijah says you've been in Denver?"

"It's beautiful." Cami said, nodding. "If we don't stay here, we will probably go there."

"But what about Hope?" Rebekah asked.

"That's one thing we do need to discuss, as well as the fact that I have a job there. I could always get one down here, but what I'm more worried about are Klaus, Elijah, and Hope."

"Right." Rebekah nodded, and Marcel opened the door for them.

Cami was home, but something didn't feel right.

"They've been talking for hours," Hayley sighed, handing Cami a mug of hot coca. Cami thanked her, sitting on the sofa across her.

"There was a lot of stuff that happened. The break was good for them, I think." Cami nodded, and Hayley nodded in agreement.

"It's been good for all of us. You have been so good for him, I've never seen him be this friendly." Hayley chuckled. Cami frowned, and Hayley raised her eyebrows.

"Something up?"

"Things are good, I'm worried that being back will change him again, if he thinks he has to protect her by being a monster. However, being a whole family would be good for Hope." Cami looked up and Hayley put her hand on Cami's.

"We'll figure this out."

"How was your talk with Elijah?" Cami asked nervously, and Klaus just laughed.

"About as good as expected really. Forgiven but not forgotten." He looked at her and she just shook her head.

"As good as it's going to get." She pulled her engagement out, sliding it on her ring finger. Klaus looks at it, and she shrugged, "Wanted it to be a surprised." Klaus wiggled his eyebrows mischievously, and she chuckled. He pulled her against him, their noses touching.

"Have you seen hope yet?" She whispered, his breath on hers and her heart still beating after all the time they've been together.

"I've set most of my week to be with her." He murmured against her lips before capturing them.

Cami decided that no matter what, Klaus was her home.

There was chatter in the dining room, Hayley and Jackson discussing their trip to Pensacola with Marcel, who was listening intently. Elijah and Camille were discussing Elijah's new developments with the girl in the flower shop, to which Cami was poking fun of him. She raised her hand to cover her laugh and Rebekah caught eye of her hand.

"Cami?" Everyone at the table turned to look at Rebekah.

"When were you going to tell us you were engaged?" She gave Cami an accusatory look and Hayley gasped, looking between Klaus and Cami.

Camille just laughed, "I knew you would notice first! Klaus was betting on Elijah." Elijah just gave a wry smile and Rebekah bounced happily.

"Guess who's planning the wedding!" She sang and both Cami and Klaus groaned.

"Absolutely not, dear sister." Klaus shook his head, pouring more wine in his glass.

"But Nikkk. You don't even know how to plan the wedding. I, however, have a hand in such matters." Elijah, who had just taken a drink, choked.

And the night carried on with laughter. They were all healing.

"Cami, quit fidgeting would you?" Rebekah said impatiently, placing the crown, which had the veil attached to it, on top her loosely curled hair. The dress was simple, sweet heart neckline and the dress clung to her body. There were golden flowers on her left breast and her right hip, and the bottom of the dress flared out. Cami was pleased with it. Rebekah let her borrow a gold bracelet, and Hayley gave her a blue heart necklace. _Something borrowed, something blue. _Cami looked down to a box with a note that said, "Something new." In Vincent's handwriting. In it, there was a pair of diamond dangle earrings.

She had attracted a new family. She heard a knock to see Elijah, who was admiring her.

"Camille, I think I would be heartbroken if you didn't do me the honors of walking you down that isle."

"I think I would be honored if you did." She looked back to see a small figure behind Elijah.

"Hey Hope."

"Cami!" Cami reached out and picked Hope up, giving her a dazzling smile. "Ready to throw flowers everywhere?"

"Yes!" Hope giggled, and Cami gave a twinkling laugh.

"Let's show em up!"

Cami took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. Elijah squeezed her hand reassuringly and Cami gave him a nervous smile.

"Not sure how Kieran would have felt about the wedding, but I do believe he would have loved to walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks Elijah." And with that he pulls the door open, and on they walk in.

Their eyes meet, and suddenly it's just the two of them. His face glowed with adoration and love, it was almost heartbreaking. Marcel had once told her as a vampire that emotions and feelings were heightened. The way he was looking at her now set her body aflame and she beamed back at him. She could see their slow dance before he went to kill Mikael. She could see them watching a painting, talking. She could see them in a corner café, talking about his problems. She could just see them, perfect for each other, like they always were. It seemed like an eternity to get to him…which may have been the most accurate statement of her life.

She was floating by the time she reached him; his hands in hers steady her.

"Camille." He whispered, and she looked at him. His eyes were watery, and his heart could soar.

"Klaus." She whispered back, smiling at him and feeling her own eyes tearing up.

"…Now Klaus and Camille have prepared their own vows. Camille, would you like to start?"

Camille wiped her eyes, smiling, "Ever since I met you, I've felt connected to you. It was rough, we fought, and we disagreed. But as I got to know you, I fell more in love with the person you were, behind the mask, the one that went to the ends of the earth and almost died for me. I want to love you for the rest of my life and beyond. I want to wake up beside you and count the hairs on your head. I want to cook with you after work, or listen to oldies and play cards. I want a life with you, no matter what it brings us." Tears, that were originally held back, flowed freely. How good it felt to get it out in the open.

Klaus reached over and wiped her tears, crying himself. He cleared his throat, "My wife, always showing me up." The congregation laughed and he continued, "My darling, my life has not been the same since I met you. You bring me light when the dark wants to ebb it away, you hold yourself firmly in my heart and you refuse to leave. You bring out my human side, make when want to fight, to forgive, to love with every ounce in me with just your presence alone. We were destined to be together, Camille, we would have always found each other. I want to be there to wipe away your tears, to make you smile, to make you laugh. I want to protect you with everything I have, want to love you with everything I have. I want to fulfill your life to the fullest. I love you with every ounce in my body," Klaus stopped, his words caught in his throat, his eyes teary, "I want the happiness you bring to me for the rest of my life."

"Camille O' Connell, do you take Niklaus Mikaelson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And Niklaus Mikaelson, do you take Camille O'Connell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Does anyone one object this matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Klaus glared out of the corner of his eyes and Camille wanted to laugh.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Klaus eagerly pulled Cami in and the world was shut out.

They had found their happiness and healing at last.

_I took my love down to Violet Hill._


End file.
